BattleLoveEmerge
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: Harry stood there, searching the crowds that horded his body, trying to find that familiar red-head, but he couldn't see her. Little did he know, Ginny was being carried away on a stretcher... Read, Review, You're Awesomely-Amazing...
1. Harry & Ginny

_**Just a little possible one-shot, its set after the Battle of Hogwarts…**_

**Battle;Love;Emerge**

Harry stood there, searching the crowds that horded his tired body, trying to find that familiar red-head, but he couldn't see her. Little did he know that Ginny was being carried away, unconscious, on a stretcher to the Hospital wing, where by now beds from Dorms were being brought down for the severely injured.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry yelled frantically.

"She was taken to the Hospital wing, mate… they think she's injured, bad" Ron mumbled, his hands in his pockets, head hung low, looking at the floor.

Harry's mouth quivered slightly, then, without warning, Harry bolted up the stairs.

He ran, the portraits clapping and cheering, he jumped two stairs at a time, hoping to get to Ginny before it was too late. Harry halted abruptly when he was the mass of injured, the crowd of beds that extended into the hallway. Neville stood over a patient, dabbing the cuts and gashes with a wet cloth.

"Neville, where's Ginny?" Harry questioned nervously.

"She's in the wing in an open bed, mate, she's broken… that last battle took a toll on her… she needs you… if she can get through it, you would be the one to help.." Neville frowned, as he turned back to the patient.

"Neville, you were amazing, your parents are proud…" Harry patted Neville's back before preparing himself he was about to see.

"Oh..God.." Harry choked as he saw her, he felt tears sting his cheeks.

Ginny lie in the bed, her shirt was nearly covered in blood, her ankle was swollen and black, there were gashes on her cheeks and arms, her wrist was identical to her ankle, her lip bled, her eye was black. Harry couldn't take it all in, she was strong, but now she was as fragile as a bird's wing.

Slowly, Harry approached her body, his tears becoming more perfuse.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, Harry, dear, she's hurt bad, I can't heal all the breaks and fractures she has, I have others to attend to… Could you give her some Skele-gro?" Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Of course" Harry nodded. Madam Pomfrey poured a cup of Pumpkin Juice and mixed the Skele-Gro in it.

"She'll keep it down if she can't taste it" She said, handing him the cup, "Just gently pour it in her mouth, just a little at a time. She's unconscious from all the pain her body is giving off. Now, here's the pain-killing potion, after she's gotten the Skele-Grow down, give her the pain potion, it'll let her rest and get better faster."

Harry just nodded as he took it all in, Madam Pomfrey turned and rushed quickly to the next patient who had just arrived.

"Here Gin, drink it… it'll make you feel better" Harry choked, trying not to cry while he gently held her head, slowly pouring the juice mix. After an entire life-time, the Skele-Gro was down, quietly, Ginny let out a small moan.

Harry looked at her, nervous breathing taking over him, she slightly stirred, but then lay back where she was, her breathing slowing back to slow, sleep-like breaths.

"Gin, take the pain potion, you'll sleep better so we can take long walks in the Apple Orchards, go broom flying, and all those other fun things at the Burrow" Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny slowly took the pain-killing potion, sleeping afterwards. Harry gently climbed up into the bed, resting his cheek on her shoulder tenderly. He didn't care if he was dirty or if he was not supposed to lay with her, she was safe in his arms, that's all he needed to know as he drifted off.

Harry woke, Ginny was still asleep, he got up and sat in the chair next to the bed. He held Ginny's hand as the time took daylight away and it turned into evening. All Harry could do was sit, a worried look on his face, his head in his free hand.

"Gin, you've got to wake, your family has come and gone" Harry mumbled.

It was true, the Weasleys had come and gone, knowing that Harry could care for Ginny, knowing that he could get to them if something were to happen.

"_Has she waken any?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking intensely at Harry, her face on the verge of tears, her eyes too dry to cry._

"_No, not at all" Harry spoke, getting up and hugging Molly. He didn't want to create false hope by telling her that Ginny had squirmed slightly._

A small whisper brought Harry out of his musings.

"Gin!" Harry yelled. Ginny smiled, that wonderful smile, it turned in to a painful smile.

"Arrghh" Ginny inhaled.

"Are you okay?" Harry mumbled, his face paling.

"Yeah, well, slightly, um, actually, no" Ginny whispered.

"Here" Harry urged, giving her some pumpkin juice with a small drop of pain potion.

"No, I don't need it. I'm just really sore, and whatever you gave me for those broken bones is still working… I hope" she whisper-replied. Her voice was too tired to talk, so it was merely a whisper.

"Ahh, Ms. Weasley, you're awake" Madam Pomfrey jumped, "Well, I need to perform a necessary physical."

Harry's face must have looked confused, "Mr. Potter, I'm going to ask you to leave for a moment, you can comeback when I tell you."

Harry got up as Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain in his face. After a few moments, "You can come back now" issued from the creamy-white curtains.

Harry came in, Madam Pomfrey was inspecting Ginny's abdomen, it was black as ash, there were dark purple bruises arising around the large gash on Ginny's abs.

"Gin.. your stomach…" Harry whispered.

"I was barely out of the way of a poorly summoned _Sectumsempra,_Harry, it was nothing" Ginny assured Harry.

"Nothing? You almost bled to death!" Harry muttered stunned as he cupped his shocked mouth in his hand.

"Harry, I'm fine, I have you" Ginny whispered.

Harry gently leaned down, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You need a bath" they whispered in unison.

"Harry you realize you're the only one I would let wash me" Ginny mumbled as Harry gently wiped the soapy sponge across her back. The curtains around Ginny's bed had been tightly shut, so Harry and Ginny could have a private moment as Harry washed her.

"Ow" Ginny moaned.

"I'm sorry, love" Harry said softly, he had to gently wipe off the dirt around the gash.

"It's okay, Harry, after this is over, go to Gryffindor tower and shower, for me, please" Ginny looked at Harry, a soft look in her smile.

"Okay" Harry smiled, kissing each of her fingers as he washed her hands and up her arms.

"Seriously, Harry, I'm clean enough its acceptable" Ginny laughed slightly, her face wincing in a little pain.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything, I care for you when you need it, I came back from the Dead to be with you, and I just can't tell you how much I love you" Harry gently whispered in Ginny's ear as she leant against his shoulder, dozing off to sleep.

"I know, Love, I love you too" Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled, knowing his life be complete with the girl that slept on him.

_**Okay, totally cheesy, please understand, it was a semi-good idea… but it be hated and I won't get any reviews… **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**G-j.a.l-H **_


	2. Ron & Hermione

_**You guys asked for it; and what kind of person would one be if they declined the requests of the land?**_

**Ron & Hermione**

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called over the swarm of people.

"Hermione? Where are you?" Ron also called.

"Over here.. Periculam!" Hermione called, sending a small red spark into the air for Ron to find her.

"Hermione, thank merlin! I was getting bloody worried!" Ron hugged her.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Over there...he's moving..." Ron answered following the messy jet black haired dot in the crowd.

"Wait, is that Ginny?" Hermione choked.

"Oh..my..God...yes, 'Mione, that is" Ron replied, rooted to the spot.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry frantically yelled at them.

"She was taken to the Hospital wing, mate... they think she's injured, bad" Ron mumbled, head jung low, looking at his shoes.

Harry dashed away from the two, Hermione's eyes followed. She sniffed slightly, tears following.

" 'Mione?" Ron hugged her, not letting go.

"It's over, finally its over, Harry can be normal for once" Hermione sniffed, wipping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve.

"Come on" Ron led her away, keeping an arm around her and notting letting go.

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder as he pulled her towards the portrait they knew all too well.

The fat lady swung forward without a password, Ron nodded to her, she smiled back at him.

"Just a little further" Ron whispered in her ear, Hermione was slowly falling asleep on him. Ron stopped, picking her up under the arms and the knees, her head stilling rested on his shoulder. Ron walked up the stairs, careful not to bump Hermione into a wall.

"Here we go, 'Mione" Ron whispered in her ear, gently laying her to rest on his Dorm bed.

"Mhmm, Ron?" Hermione whispered, waking up.

"Shhshhshh, its okay, I'm going to take a shower...bloody hell, I don't have any clean clothes" Ron mumbled.

"Wait" Hermione reached down into her sock, pulling out the beaded bag, "Accio Ron's clothes."

A shirt, jeans, and sock flew out of the bag landing in Ron's open arms.

"Where are my knickers?" Ron asked, looking in the bag, hoping that at any moment they would pop up.

"I'm afraid there aren't any" Hermione frowned, "sorry."

"Its okay" Ron kissed her on the cheek, "I'll just toss you the pair I'm wearing and you can fix them"

"Okay" Hermione yawned.

Ron walked to the dormitory bathrooms, letting his clothes fall off of his tired body. He turned the shower on, the bathroom filling with steam. Ron took the pair of knickers and stuck his arm out the door dropping them on the floor.

"Hey, Hermione" he called to let her know that the knickers were on the floor.

"Coming" Hermione replied.

Ron closed the bathroom door and quickly jumped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Hermione looked at the pair of knickers, immediately she lifted her wand and muttered "scourgify". She picked them up, eyeing the few holes it had.

"Reparo" she muttered, watching the holes stitch themselves back together quickly.

She knocked on the door, "Ron, I've got your knickers"

"Uhh, put them with the clean clothes on the linen chest" Ron's muffled voice came over the sound of running water.

Hermione entered the bathroom timidly, she placed the knickers with the pile of clothes Ron had indicated. She noticed the other pile of clothes, the dusty, grime covered, blood spoted, battle worn clothing. Hermione picked them up and took them out, sitting on a close bed.

She performed the same spells she had with the knickers, soon she had folded them, and placed them on the bedside table next to Ron's bed.

" 'Mione, you can shower now if you want" Ron spoke, coming out of the bathroom and looking at her, a small twinkle in his eye. Hermione nodded, taking her clothes and going into the bathroom.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, he looked at the small gash he had on his hand, his left wrist felt fractured, and he had numerous cuts and bruises all along his body. He laid back on his bed, closing his eyes.

A little while later, he awoke with a pressure on his chest, Hermione's head and hand lain there. Ron smelled Hermione's perfume, it was a light, clean smell.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered quietly.

"Hmm?" Hermione inhaled.

"Do you want to go see Ginny?"

"I guess so, I'm actually kind of hungry"

"Me too, maybe Kreacher will come if I call him?"

"I dunno, try it though" Hermione replied, sitting.

"Kreacher?" Ron called, a slight ring hanging in the Dormitory.

"Yes mister Weasley?" Kreacher poped.

"Could you bring Hermione and me a sandwich, maybe some pumpkin juice?" Ron asked the little bent over elf.

"Of course mister Weasley" Kreacher lowly bowed.

"Is Harry still with Ginny?" Ron whispered.

"I think so, his bed is still empty" Hermione whispered, lying her head back on his shoulder. Kreacher came back with a tray with two ham and cheese sandwhiches and two goblets of pumpkin juice.

Ron ate away at his sandwhich when Hermione gasped, "Ron, your wrist, its black, you need Madam Pomfrey to look at that" sh said pointedly.

"Yeah, but let a man eat Hermione" Ron mumbled, being his usual self.

"Of course, I've got to let the hungry Ronald Weasley eat" Hermione chuckled.

"Hey, I do not want any type of mushroom, ever again... those mushrooms were like eating tar" Ron said between chews of bread.

Hermione smiled as she syphoned down her goblet.

"I wove eww" Ron swallowed.

"I love you too, Ron" Hermione giggled.

"Hey, mate, hows my sister?" Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"She hasn't awaken much, I wish I could tell you more though... She had a lot of broken bones and what not.." Harry sighed, looking at Ron. Harry had dark circles under his eyes, he was pale from lack of sleep, the only thing that kept him from falling asleep was the prospect that Ginny could wake.

"Mate, you need some sleep" Ron sadly smiled.

"Harry, he's right, you do" Hermione agreed.

"I can't, she might need me" Harry slurred from sleepiness.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, looking at the frazzled witch.

"Yes dear?" she rushed.

"My wrist is black and bruised, it hurts really bad too, could you fix it?" Ron asked, slightly concerned.

"Of course dear, sit down right here" Madam Pomfrey indicated to the stool, "Well, it is fractured, I can heal it, but you'll have to wear a brace for a couple of days, now hold on a minute, this is going to be a little painful." She muttered a spell, then Ron's wrist wasn't slightly crooked.

"Now, here's a brace, you're going to wear this for about a week or two" she said as she wrapped the wrist up.

"M'kay" Ron nodded, "Thank you."

"Your welcome" Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"Come on Ron, there's not much we can do" Hermione led Ron away from the hospital wing, out the onto the grounds of Hogwarts, through the winged boar gates, and then she turned them on the spot.

Hermione landed in front of the Burrow, holding Ron's hand and pulling him towards a tree, sitting in the shade.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from where she was sitting with Ron underneath the large oak tree.

"Hey, 'Mione" Ginny hugged gently.

"How are you?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm still a little sore, but okay, still healing though" Ginny smiled as Harry held her waist.

"Thats good to know; I'm happy you're back though" Hermione nodded.

"Come on, Gin, lets get inside, you remember what Madam Pomfrey said" Harry led Ginny away, their voices fading.

"It's great she's back" Hermione sighed, hugging Ron's hands that were around her waist.

"Yeah, it is" Ron rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hermione turned her head to look up at Ron's face, slowly she leaned in kissing him lightly.


	3. Molly & Arthur

_**So, I don't know how well this will turn out, being as I've never done a Molly/Arthur moment before... but here goes nothing?**_

_Chapter 3 - Molly & Arthur_

Molly replayed the battle in her head over and over, trying to find a way to bring her Freddie back... but that wasn't going to happen. As she replayed it, she could see herself kill Bellatrix Lestrange, she could feel, in her heart, the anger that had boiled up within her at that moment. The anger caused by the loss of a child and another loss iminent. Her throat was dry, her eyes could no longer produce tears, but yet, she couldn't leave her Freddie, true he was a difficult child, even in the womb. But, he was one that made her smile often, the ideas he would come up with. They were evil, but even at age four, he was a genius.

"Molly? Sweetheart?" Arthur placed a hand on her back gently.

Molly had no answer, her face was a blank canvas, her eyes looked to be dead inside.

"Molly, sweetheart, Ginny's been hurt... Freddie will be okay, he's safe now... yes, I am sorrowly devstated and can't bear the thought of losing a child, but Ginny might be lost to if we don't go" Arthur coaxed as he sat down and molly's head fell to his shoulder. It was his son, he felt like a piece of him had fallen off and blown away with the breeze that rushed through the gaps in the castle. Yes, Arthur had seven children, eight if you counted Harry, but for now, he had five and a half, six and half if you counted Harry again...

"Arthur... I wasn't able to protect my child...and now look what happened..." Molly whispered into Arthur's grimy tweed jacket.

"Molly, Fred died for all of us, and so did Remus and Tonks, they died for a better future... Fred died so we could have a better futre, so Harry and Ginny could have a wonderful relationship without a threat or danger... Remus and Tonks died for their son so he could grow up in a world without cowarding in fear... Everyone in this room died or fought for a better world... Harry sacrificed himself to save everyone else... Fred died with a smile on his face, he went as a happy chap, laughing, I'm sure... Come on... Lets go see Ginny" Arthur said as he lifted Molly off of the slender mahogany bench from one of the tables.

As Molly got farther away from the depressing scene of the Great Hall she began to feel slightly better until they reached the even more grim scene of the Hospital Wing. Molly glanced around the room, finding Ron sitting on the edge of a bed as Madam Pomfrey attended to his black wrist, she saw Hermione standing next to Harry, who sat in a chair next to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny... my baby..." Molly sighed as she turned away from the sight of Ginny's black and blue body.

Arthur held Molly close as her face hugged his chest. Harry looked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He came over and hugged Molly close telling her that Ginny was okay, she was getting better.

Molly looked at Harry's face for a moment, remembering the small boy from the cupboard, who didn't know how to get on to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, "Thank You" she partially smiled.

Harry blushed slightly, there wasn't much color to his face, as he hadn't had much sleep.

"Listen, Mrs. Wealey... it's my fault Fre-" Harry began.

"No, the fault isn't yours, No one's to blame.. He knew the Risks and the Rewards... He protected you so you could continue and finsh... He protected all of us.. You know he said you were like a younger brother to him one time.." Molly gripped Harry's shoulders, smiling at the last part.

"Now, go Ginny needs you" she sighed. She had to become strong, for her family and Harry. She was a Gryffindor.

"Arthur, we need to go to the Burrow and clean it up a bit... we haven't been there for over a couple of months, and if everyone if going to stay, it might need a good attending to" Molly looked at Arthur, pride welling up deep inside for her family.

"But what about Ginny?" Arthur asked dumbstruck by Molly's change of moods.

"Harry is here, he'll let us know if things change for the worse..." Molly sighed in a worried tone.

...

"Molly..." Arthur asked as he watched Molly stop in her tracks just in front of the Burrow.

"I can't go in there Arthur... I just can't... Too many memories.." Molly sat down on the little porch swing and a few tears bgan to trickle down her weary face.

"Neither can I..." Arthur admitted as few tears fell behind his horn-rimmed glasses. He had tryed so hard to remain strong for his wife, but at the sudden realisation that he was about to enter a house full of memories such as when his children were born in the upstairs bedroom, the somber occassion that was the loss of Mad-Eye, his son getting married, Fred & George starting a business out of their bedroom... just too many memories.

"Mollywobbles" Arthur whispered.

"Yes?" Molly wiped away a tear.

"I love you..."

Molly smiled... that was all she needed to get through her bad day...

_**so, what'd you think? Good, Bad, Okay?**_

_**Let me know your Opinion by clicking the review button down below this story... Hopw to read your Review!**_

_**love, G-j.a.l-H**_


End file.
